Solo ¿En mis sueños?
by Danielle Cuthberth
Summary: en mis sueños te conocí y en mis sueños te amaré, hace tiempo que sueño contigo... pero y si no fueras un sueño? si fueras real... aun te amaría? RoyxEd mal summary espero y les guste xD
1. 1

AF: bien, he aquí mi segundo fic de FMA n.n espero y sea de su agrado como todo mundo debe saber FMA no me pertenece T.T por que? Por que a quien se le ocurrió nació antes que yo y para cuando quise sacar la serie me dijeron que ya existía, a que injusta es la vida, verdad? Jajajaja en fin… disfruten el fic n.n

Aclaraciones: este fic contiene **YAOI** (relación chico-chico) si no te gusta el género pro favor no lo leas, luego no acepto cuentas de psicólogos o.ó además este es un **UA**

-dialogos- "pensamientos" -.-.-.-Cambio de Escena-.-.-.-

_lo que esta escrito en el diario de Ed _**sueño de Ed**

**SOLO… ¿EN SUEÑOS?**

**Cap 1: El sueño comienza**

**Por: AlquimistaFlama**

_En mi sueño te vi… en mi sueño te conocí… y en mi sueño te amaré…_

-"Alguna vez has conocido a alguien… que no existe? Alguien a quien estas destinado a conocer solo en sueños, alguien… a quien jamás podrás abrazar o besar sin importar cuanto le ames?…"-Edward estaba sentado frente a su escritorio mientras miraba por la ventana, se supone que debía estar haciendo la tarea pero en vez de eso había estado escribiendo en su diario, ya haría la tarea en el salón, además nunca la revisaban, sin darse cuenta la oscuridad de la noche le absorbía lentamente, quedando dormido sobre su escritorio.

**-Edward? Edward?... estas aquí… que alegría – frente a Ed había un chico de unos 28 años, si bien no sonreía su tono de voz indicaba que se encontraba feliz, Ed al verle se permitió sonreír.**

**-Roy… te extrañe tanto, hoy me pasaron cosas muy graciosas**

**-si? Como que? Cuéntame – esta vez el mayor sonrío, era una sonrisa que Ed sabía que nadie nunca había visto, que solo era para él y siempre sería así.**

**-pues verás mi amiga Winry, la recuerdas? Ya te había contado de ella- tras un asentimiento por parte de Roy, el rubio siguió contando- pues verás… ella me dijo que yo le gustaba, no sabía que decirle, es decir es mi amiga y nunca he pensado en ella como algo más- el rostro de Roy se entristeció un poco al escuchar a Ed contarle eso, pero todo cambio con lo siguiente que dijo- pero si hubieras estado hay, te daría mucha risa, después de decirme que yo le gustaba me dijo, 'pero es que Al también me gusta mucho', ya te imaginaras mi reacción, primero dice que le gusto yo y luego que también mi hermano, después se puso a contarme las miles de virtudes que veía en Al y yo solo la veía hablar, como si no conociera a mi hermano y después de una hora de hablar sin parar, dios no se como lograr hablar sin respirar jajaja le pediré que algún día me enseñe a hacer eso…**

**-"creo que no necesitas aprenderlo, ya lo sabes" n.nU**

**-bueno y luego de eso me dijo 'por favor Ed, pregúntale a este Al si quiere salir conmigo' y yo no sabía que hacer, pero no hizo falta nada de eso, por que no nos habíamos dado cuenta y Al estaba escondido cerca de ahí y escucho todo, pero luego de eso pobre Winry, Al le dijo que no planeaba tener pareja por ahora, pero yo se que eso no es cierto, ya que hace poco me dijo que estaba enamorado, pero no me dijo de quien, es muy malo… en fin… que te parece?**

**-jejeje parece que el día de hoy te divertiste mucho, ne?**

**-si… pero me hubiera gustado más si tu hubieras estado conmigo…- Ed se sentó a un lado de donde estaba Roy, y el ambiente en torno a ellos cambio de ser simplemente blanco a una especie de parque, en el cielo la luna y las estrellas brillaban mientras a unos metros lejos de ellos una luz mercurial parpadeaba, luchando por permanecer encendida hasta que finalmente solo la luz de la luna les alumbró -sabes que este es mi lugar favorito, verdad?**

**-si, por eso estamos aquí**

**-Roy… yo… hay algo que quiero decirte pero… tengo miedo de que…**

**-nos vemos Ed**

**-eh?-en ese instante Ed despertó al sentir que alguien mecía lentamente su hombro.**

-nii san… nii san…- Al estaba a su lado

-que pasa Al?

-es que como te quedaste dormido en el escritorio te estaba diciendo que te fueras a acostar a la cama.

-so ka… arigatou Al- Ed aun mas dormido que despierto se acostó en la cama más cercana, Al vio como quedo dormido nuevamente en cuanto su cabeza toco la almohada, simplemente sonrió ante el hecho, iba a recoger la libreta de Ed cuando vio un escrito en esta.

-en mis sueño te amaré- repitió a la vez que pasaba su mano por la letra de su hermano- claro, yo solo puedo amarle en mis sueños, él es un chico, además jamás me vería como algo más…- Al dejó la libreta en donde estaba y tomó una libreta que estaba en su mochila y la abrió en la última hoja- y si el sintiera lo mismo que yo… y si el también me amará? … -veía fijamente la libreta en la cual se veía escrito por toda la hoja el nombre "Alphonse" nuevamente dio una ojeada por toda la libreta no había nada mas escrito solo apuntes de la escuela y esa ultima hoja llena con el nombre que ambos compartían –te amo… Alphonse

**-roy? Donde estas? Roy?... otra vez no esta…- Ed se sentó en la banca que antes compartía con el pelinegro, estaba solo en el lugar, vio la luna durante todo el tiempo hasta que esta comenzó a desaparecer, después vio a unas cuantas personas pasar por el parque, la mayoría gente que pasaba corriendo o haciendo ejercicios matutinos, a varias de ellas las conocía aun que solo de vista-donde te metiste roy?-a lo lejos vio la silueta de Roy y no dudo en llamarle a la vez que agitaba su brazo- Roy!- este iba acompañado de una rubia, pero tras darle una excusa esta se fue por otro camino, así roy fue hasta donde Ed –quien era esa chica? **

**-era una amiga… pero eso no importa, que haces aquí? Ya se te hizo tarde para la escuela, son las… 8:40, hoy no tienes clases?- una chica pasó por un lado de ellos y miro a parecer de Ed de una manera extraña, haciendo que Roy simplemente le saludará vagamente para volver a centrar su atención en Ed.**

**-quieres que me vaya para estar con ella, verdad?-Ed apretaba sus puños fuertemente**

**-no, que dices? **

**-ella te interesa mas que yo!**

**-Ed... espera…- pero era demasiado tarde Ed comenzó a correr lejos de Roy, si bien este le siguió durante un instante luego vio a Ed desaparecer.**

Edward despertó y al restregarse los ojos sintió algo húmedo.

-lágrimas? Otra vez lloré? Te odio Roy… "pero por que me lastimas? No existes… solo estas en mis sueños… sin embargo… te amo…"-miró hacia la cama de a lado y vio a este Al durmiendo tranquilamente, después tomó el despertador y vio que este se encontraba parado-que demonios?-cogió el control del televisor y la encendió en el canal de las noticias, guerra, asesinatos, perros perdidos, gente protestando no había nada nuevo, pero entonces enfoco su vista en el reloj-LAS 8:45! AL DESPIERTA! SE NOS HIZO TARDE-el menor se frotó los ojos y aun medio dormido veía como ed lanzaba la pijama a la cama y mientras buscaba el uniforme.

-que hora es?- preguntaba Al mientras se volvía a recostar en la cama.

-SON LAS 8:45!

-QUE?-rápidamente Al salió de la cama y comenzó a buscar el uniforme y a preparar la mochila, su hora de entrada era a las 9, pero Ed entraba a las 8:00, realmente se había atrasado n.nU

-kuso.. "roy tenía razón… es tarde…"-se detuvo en seco ante su propio pensamiento-"¿Cómo es que Roy sabía la hora?" podría ser que él…

CONTINUARÁ…

AF: bien como pueden ver esta es solo la introducción del fic n.n si les gusta por favor déjenme review T.T ya saben, se debe dar clic en ese botoncito donde dice GO! n.n escribir algo bonito o feo sobre el fic xD y luego darle…eh… este… de acuerdo no se que dice para mandar el review pero ustedes saben que hacer xD si les gusta sacaré el segundo capitulo n.n


	2. 2

Príncipe: bien como todos sabrán este es mi mas reciente publicación y si no lo sabían ya lo saben jajajaja mi antiguo nick era Alquimista Flama pero lo cambie... (sin comentarios -.-) pues aquí tengo el segundo capitulo el cual estoy escribiendo en horario de clases XD así q no se aceptan reclamaciones jajaja bueno si se aceptan T.T manden reviews, sin mas interrupciones he aquí el fic jejejeje

-dialogos- "pensamientos" -.-.-.-Cambio de Escena-.-.-.-

**sueño**

**SOLO ¿EN MIS SUEÑOS?**

**Cap2: APARICIONES O... ¿SUEÑOS?**

**Por: Príncipe-de-la-dulce-pena**

Alguna vez has soñado con quien amas? Si?... y alguna vez has amado a esa persona con quien sueñas? Le amarías... aunque esa persona... no existiera?

Roy se encontraba caminando por el parque... ese parque en el que siempre le veía, ya había anochecido, ese día terminaba las clases a las 7 de la noche pero le gustaba ir a ese parque además así tal vez podría ver a...

-Edward...- de sus pensamientos escapo el nombre de quien no podía salir de su mente desde hace unos meses, como había llegado a conocerle... ¿conocerle? Como puedes conocer a alguien que no existe?... no sabia y ciertamente le daba dolor de cabeza pensar en ellos así que...¿para que hacerlo? Miro su reloj, marcaba las 11 de la noche, mañana debía despertar temprano para ir a clase a las 6:30 am

**-Roy!- la voz tan conocida del pequeño rubio interrumpió los pensamientos del pelinegro, estaba ahí, parado justo en medio del parque... donde siempre le encontraba, se acerco hasta el lentamente y una vez que estuvo cerca de el, le abrazo, no había nadie mas en el parque... nadie que le viera abrazando al aire.**

¿Cómo había llegado a eso? ¿Como había llegado a necesitar ver a ese pequeño rubio? Para empezar, ¿por qué solo el le veía? Aun recordaba la primera vez que le vio, recordaba cada instante de ello...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Recién salía de las clases de medicina... la medicina le gustaba, pero aun así el siempre soñó estudiar otra cosa, sin embargo, decidió medicina por su padre… era eso o ser un militar, estuvo 4 años en la milicia por mandato de su padre y… ciertamente no le gusto… el quería salvar vidas no destruirlas, sin embargo… aun así… odiaba la medicina.

-que tal estuvo tu primer día?- sonó una voz detrás de él, al darse la vuelta y vio un joven detrás de él… compartía unas cuantas clases con el si no mal recordaba se llamaba…

-jean...- susurro el nombre

-si, ese soy yo, y bien? Q tal tu día?

-pues… bien…

-oye no suenas muy convencido… que me dices si vamos a tomar un café o algo? –jean paso su brazo por los hombros de roy a manera de camarería.

-si, estaría bien, necesito beber algo- ambos jóvenes se fueron hacia un café cercano al salir ya eran las 6 de la tarde así que Jean se retiró a su hogar mientras q Roy fue a un parque que quedaba cerca de su casa, se sentó en una banca y se quedó ahí simplemente pensando en lo que sería su vida a partir de ahora –todo un asco… no me gusta la medicina… no me gusta la milicia… desearía hacer lo que yo deseo…- cerró los ojos un momento y cuando los abrió todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, las luces mercuriales estaban apagadas, probablemente fundidas, Roy se levanto de la banca en la que estaba sentado, apenas si dio dos pasos cuando un niño rubio apareció frente a él, parecía desorientado, miraba en todas direcciones sin embargo no decía nada, el pelinegro se asusto y retrocedió cayendo sentado en la banca nuevamente.

-hola?- fue lo único que dijo el rubio en cuanto vio a roy.

-"bien… seguramente aun estas dormido en la banca… si es lo mas seguro"- Roy se dio un fuerte pellizco en el brazo y… dolió… y mucho- idiota! –se grito a si mismo, pero Ed retrocedió sorprendido ante el grito, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr, Roy sintió la necesidad de ir tras de él, no supo por que… simplemente se puso de pie y fue tras de él, podía ver a través del rubio, pero no se asusto… ignoro el hecho, al estar cerca de él, estiró el brazo y lo atravesó- que demonios?- nuevamente estiró el brazo y esta vez capturó la mano del menor.

-déjame! Déjame! –Edward golpeaba a Roy sin embargo el no lo sentía, en realidad aun se preguntaba como pudo tomarlo de la mano, se acerco más a Ed y lo abrazó, este se sorprendió y dejo sus intentos de soltarse.

-tranquilo… no te haré nada… todo esta bien…- Roy miró hacia abajo y vio a Ed elevando su rostro para verle a los ojos, el rostro de Ed solo mostraba una cosa… confusión… Roy seguía abrazando al rubio, podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de este… ¿podía? En un instante edward desapareció y roy abrazaba el viento… no, no podía sentirle… nunca existió ese chico… de seguro fue una mala jugada de su imaginación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin embargo a la siguiente noche lo volvió a ver y la siguiente, y así hasta el día de hoy, seguía sin entender por que le veía, solo sabía que le agradaba la presencia del rubio.

**Para este entonces ambos caminaban por el parque, eso era algo normal en ellos, a Ed le gustaba caminar bajo las estrellas y a Roy… a roy le gustaba la compañía del rubio…**

**-sobre lo de hoy en la mañana… quería decirte que… que… "demonios, por que es tan difícil decirlo?" lo siento… dijo de manera casi inaudible, aun que roy alcanzó a distinguir las palabras**

**-no te preocupes, entiendo… enano- dijo de manera cínica, sabiendo perfectamente la reacción que provocaría esto.**

**-A QUIEN LE DICES QUE ES TAN ENANO QUE PODRÍA CAMINAR POR EL PASTO Y PENSAR QUE ESTA PERDIDO EN UN BOSQUE? –El pelinegro tuvo que morderse la lengua y obligarse a reír cínicamente, Dios! Cuantas ganas tenía de tirarse al suelo y reír a carcajadas, pero por supuesto el jamás haría eso!**

**-yo no lo dije… tu sí, pero si en verdad eso piensas quien soy yo para contradecirte?**

**-TU! MALDITO… TE ODIO!- decía a la vez que le sacaba la lengua y luego le daba la espalda de manera infantil, esta vez roy no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reír, no a carcajadas pero si de manera audible- de que te ríes? Contéstame Mustang! Oye! No me ignores!-compartir el tiempo con Ed realmente le agradaba, le conoció en el momento más indicado, a pesar de ser un niño, desde que llegó Edward le ayudo así fuera con un pequeño abrazo o una palabra de aliento, incluso podría decir (en palabras de Ed a los 9 años) que era su amigo de la infancia.**

**-ya es tarde…- murmuró Roy después del ataque de risa y a la vez que miraba su reloj, este marcaba la 1 de la mañana.**

**-tarde?-ciertamente el semblante Edward cambió si bien momento antes mostraba un falso enojo, ahora se mostraba desconcertado.**

**-si, mañana debo levantarme a las 6:30 de la mañana, además tengo un examen **

**-ya veo… "tal parece que mis sueños no distan demasiado de la vida real, es como si mis sueños siguieran horarios y demás" en ese caso, te veré mañana.**

**-si, nos vemos- tras un asentimiento de Roy y un saludo de mano, el mayor se retiro lentamente.**

Roy iba caminando a su casa, por suerte quedaba cerca del parque… iba pensando en aquel pequeño rubio… ¿estaría ahí cuando pasara en la mañana a la facultad? ¿Ya habría desaparecido? Y nuevamente esa pregunta asalto su mente ¿por qué solo él lo podía ver? No lo sabía… ninguna de sus preguntas tenían respuesta… nada con respecto a Ed tenía una respuesta en concreto.

**Edward estuvo caminando un largo rato y después se sentó en una banca cercana, de repente pasaba una que otra persona por ahí, pero nadie le veía… cuando no estaba con Roy, sentía como si se volviera invisible a los demás a pesar de ser su sueño, incluso una vez se acerco a uno de ellos… pero lo atravesó… nada era igual si no estaba Roy…**

**-Ah! Olvide decirle a Roy q me mudaré a Central para estudiar la preparatoria! -El pequeño rubio se sintió un poco mal por haber olvidado el decirle…. Bueno, no importa se lo diré mañana. De pronto Edward escuchó un sonido a lo lejos, uno agudo… y sabía lo que significaba –nos vemos Roy- dijo al aire para luego como el mismo desaparecer.**

Eran las 6:00 de la mañana Roy apenas si había logrado dormir un poco, pero aun así ya iba a clase era su ultimo año en la escuela y no quería dejar ninguna materia, cuando iba pasando por el parque vio a edward sentado, decidió hablarle pero en un parpadeo desapareció

-tal vez lo imagine…- Ambos siguieron su camino, sin que ninguno de los dos supiera que tal vez esa fuera la ultima vez que se vieran.

Continuara…

N/a: por fin! TT bien he aquí el segundo capitulo, se que me tarde mucho en actualizar y que esta muy cortito pero…. La escuela no me deja T.T mi horario es de 7 a 7 sin contar las tareas y demás… juro q intentare actualizar mas rápido la próxima vez xD bueno pues dejen reviews si les gusto… y si no… pues también T.T ñam ñam xD ya me voy y no les quito el tiempo , tratare de hacer mas largo el tercer capitulo (nota: un capitulo va narrado por ed y el otro por roy y así sucesivamente xD) muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, me encantaría contestarlos pero… casi no tengo tiempo, se cuidan bien y se portan mal!

Au revoir! X3


End file.
